Chaos tales - Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction
by NEKORinne
Summary: This Miraculous Fanfic is just for enjoyment . Hope you enjoy.


Rinne ran. She forced herself not to curse as she jumped past a birderang. The cackling behind her grew in volume as Robin came closer. The boy wonder was assisted by Ladybug - where they had run into each other she had no idea - and the two were hot on her tail.

The yo-yo nicked her heel and Rinne grimaced, she was going too slow. She grabbed out a pen, ready to write herself a new mode of transport. Unfortunately her will was not to enacted as she forgot to look up and ran straight into the flying soccer ball of one Kudo Shinichi.

The two heroes caught up and forced Rinne to stand.

"Say it." The dark knight's squire demanded.

"No" Rinne refused, straining against their hold.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and cast 'Lucky Charm!' A box of chocolate goods appeared. Snickering, she lifted one to her mouth before Rinne interrupted her.

"No! Don't eat my chocolate! I'll say it! I'll say it!"

Robin let go and the writer grabbed the box before retreating to a safe distance.

"I don't own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I own Case Closed or DC's Justice League. Happy?"

The trio nodded in amusement.

Special Thanks to my friend RubyKitty2807 who helped with editing and writing this piece above.

 **Prelude: London**

The snow was pure white. Beautifully falling from the sky. Normally, it would a perfectly quiet night in London. But not this night. For the thief, Canis Lupus was racing through back alleys and across building rooftops. Trying to escape the pursuing police. His feet barely left a print as he sped through the fresh snow.

His prize was a blood-red gem, The Devil's Tear. As a thief, Canis Lupus prided himself in stealing items of great value and gems of the colour red. Many gems had already been erased from existence thanks to his many thieveries which robbed the gems and jewels of their radiance. Once robbed of their colours, the gems would be returned, worthless. This quiet night was one of his biggest heists ever, stealing one of the Queen's jewels from her crown. It had gained the name of The Devil's Tear through the many deaths of adventurers who had ventured to reach it through the pharaohs tombs. It had been kept in a sealed vault and had been acclaimed for its apparent healing properties. But come to present day, the many achievements it had been given were just folklore.

Now, as Canis Lupus held the gem towards the moon, it was just another one of his many preys that he feeds on for power. The gem and the moon both shone, and the crimson dripped and dropped into Canis's open mouth. The Devil's Tear, now just a piece of clear crystal, was left in the snow and Canis Lupus slipped away out of grasp.

As the sirens rung in the distance, a boy, only eight, lay beaten, bruised and buried in the snow. He was barely even visible to the naked eye. If he was, his battered body, black and blue, blood filled wounds would be revealed to the entire world or even just the small backyard of the London apartment. The boy lay next to his mother. She too was bruised and beaten however she was stone cold, dead. That night, the boy should have joined his mother. It was a quiet, peaceful night with snow coming slowly down from the clouds. Perfect for hiding all the evidence of the abuse and trauma that each of the two had faced. The small boy, ready to give up, began to cry. It was in this action that his fate changed and this night became the pinnacle for a new beginning in his life.

Camus Lupus, joyfully celebrating his success, decided to adventure through the night. He had explored many escape routes for his future crimes, jumped on the rooftops, annoyed residence and had a pleasantly enjoyable night. Just as he was planning to leave the still night to retire to his house, he heard a noise. Soft sobbing below. Peering down, Canis Lupus was able to make out a small huddled shape of a small child under the snow. Jumping from the roof, Canis softly landed on the ground. Right next to the boy.

"Hey... kid! Kid!"

Canis shook the small boy's shoulders.

"Kid, hey... stay awake, don't fall asleep!"

The boy had started to drift to sleep. Canis knew if the boy did this he would die. The boy was already too injured and cold. Canis removed his long, warm jacket and started rubbing the boy's arms, legs and body to try and warm the boy's body. Then quickly wrapping the boy in the jacket, took to the rooftops. It was a life and death emergency for the young child's life and Canis was worried that the boy would die. So he went to the only place he knew safe.

Dru was a professional doctor who was praised all over Britain for his many discoveries in medicine and procedures that saved many lives. But to Canis, Dru was just his idiot, elder brother, closest, most loyal friend and one of the few people who knew he was the thief, Canis Lupus. That night, Dru was in his study, finishing some experiments and readings when Canis came bursting through the window.

"Dru!" Canis gasped. "We've got save this kid!"

Dru, seeing the sopping wet boy, stripped him of his wet clothes and replaced them with warm, dry clothes. He began slowly warming the boy's body and then bandaged his cuts and bruises. Dru then opened the boy's mouth and forced warm water down his throat. Once this was completed, the boy was put, wrapped in blankets from head to foot, in a spare bed. The boy was now no longer in trouble from dying and so he slept peacefully the entire night.

Although the boy was now safe, Canis wasn't.

"Lucas Gates!" Dru huffed

"Can you explain yourself! It's nearly one am and you suddenly show up, dragging with you a near dead kid, three hours after your heist!"

Dru was literally fuming. Being a doctor, he found it hard to understand that someone would intentionally hurt a child or abused them. But he also found it hard to understand that his brother was a thief. And that was a confirmed issue.

"Dru, I was just having some fun out in the city when I found this kid, buried in the snow."

Dru sighed, it had been a long day and it was too late to argue over anything.

"Lucas, de-transform. Alpha will be getting hungry now."

As Dru had been speaking, Canis's black garment had started to glow a dark scarlet. Canis, holding the locket around his neck, sighed and whispered,

"Crimson end."

His body shone and Canis Lupus disappeared, revealing Lucas Gates and the Chaos wolf kwami, Alpha.


End file.
